


Codependency Is Hard To Break (A Countryhumans Fanfic)

by hxppytearss



Category: Country Humans - Fandom, CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic), countryhuman - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, M/M, World War II, use of weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxppytearss/pseuds/hxppytearss
Summary: One more day was all he wanted. The moments were so short and love like this was so rare.Meanwhile, the war's winter cold bit sharp no matter which side you stood on. For Reich this meant nothing. He wanted that communists head on a spike, no matter the cost.Would Germany be able to push through this war without losing the ones he loves, or would fate and empty promises get the better of them all..?TW! death, blood, wars, mentions of n@zi germany
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Flesh Without Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You gave up being good when you declared a state of war."

“But- But then he just screamed at me! And I’m the immature one? HE’S the one who's immature!”

“Mm hm.”

“He just doesn’t get it. Does he?”

“Yep.”

“I just.. I wish he wasn’t so stubborn.”

“Keep wishing.”

Germany, who was now glaring at Russia, was minutes away from losing his temper. With that, he stood up, heading towards the old crooked tree. Its branches were twisted as if a stiff hand was growing its way out, taunting Germany with a stern finger. Huffing, he tore it off and threw it down. Russia watched as he pathetically stood on it, angry huffs escaping with each thump of his foot.

“Damn it!”

Russia leaned back against the tree, slightly surprised by his friend's sudden outburst. He sighed, setting his book down, deciding that comforting his friend was much more important than Crime and Punishment.

“Watch your language,” said Russia, placing a hand on Germany’s shoulder, his expression soft, yet full of concern. “Things will get better, I’m sure he’ll come around eventually”

Germany whipped his body to the side, tearing Russia’s arm off of him.

“Yeah, yeah, easy for you to say! At least your dad doesn’t push you out of his life, he actually wants you around!”

Germany seemed to choke out those last few words, his voice growing softer and more hurt.

“Don't say that, I’m sure he doesn't feel that way, you’re his only son, he probably loves you more than you realize! You just- Hey! Hey, don’t cry!” Germany had his arms wrapped around himself, shaking with ragged breaths.

“No- no.. I’m okay, I’m not crying, this- this is just too much for me. It’s all so confusing. Why doesn’t he tell me anything anymore? What’s he hiding from me?”

“I…” Russia paused, swallowing and averting his eyes from his terrified friend in front of him.

“I don’t know… I’m sorry, just hang in there okay Germs?” Russia said, a weak smile plastered on his face.

“Hah.. yeah, I’ll try to. Bye Russ, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, see you.”

_______  
  


West Germany POV

I did not see him after that. Russia stopped by a few times after that, each time leaving with nothing but disappointment.

“Just a few more days,” I would say to him through a small crack in the doorway. How many more days would it be? I tried to tell myself it would be fine. Spend a few more days with your brother, for all you knew, he could leave too.

East. He pulled me out of those memories. I still remember being hunched over the toilet, crying as I threw up my own blood, hot tears pouring out of my eyes. That unbearable burning sensation growing through my body for days on end, tearing me apart. His voice would echo through my head, trying to comfort me as my own body tried to kill me.

It was hard to explain what happened after that. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t breathe. I convinced myself I was dead, but soon after that, I woke up, my face inches away from my own. It was terrifying, to say the least, but having a brother quickly grew on me.

From then on, I was known as West Germany. It didn’t take long for me to figure out why. After my Vater took control, he was known as The Greater Germany. Way to steal my thunder, huh?

Vater had always presented himself as powerful. He looked ahead. Bold and full of passion when he spoke. I remembered sitting next to him at his desk a few years back.

“One day, we will have it all! Isn’t it so exciting!?”

“We?” I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled, ruffling my dark hair, and kissing the top of my head. “Of course. There's no one else I would rather have with me.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

_______

But not all promises can be kept.


	2. Digging Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For you and I, and everybody, must learn to give and take. We'll find like everybody, it's worth it for happiness sake. It's all forgotten now."

West Germany POV  
  


The soft clinking of utensils on plates filled the room. East was going on about his studies, bragging to Vater.

“And- and you know what I said to that stupid teacher!? I- I said..!” East said with a mouthful of food, cutting himself off to eat more. Most of what he was ranting about was completely indecipherable.

Vater set his fork down with a loud clink, clearly tired of East’s nonsense, “and what have you been up to West?”

I paused for a moment, slowly looking up.

“I’ve just been writing a letter,” I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to stop myself from saying something stupid. “For Russia.”

The room grew quiet, Vater bit down on a piece of steak, making eye contact with me, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Russia? What are you sending letters to Russia for?”

East stopped talking, sheepishly looking down at his plate again, leaving the tension between Vater and I.

I shrugged, considering the consequences if I went on. “I wasn’t going to actually send them, I just missed him, that's all.”

Vater smiled, shaking his head, leaving my mind plagued with anxiety. Suddenly the once delicious food on my plate made me feel uneasy.

“Missed him? What on Earth are you saying, Spätzchen?” Vater said, his cheshire smile growing wide.

I began to sink back in my chair, “Well, he’s my friend and-”

A sick laughter escaped Vaters lips, he leaned back, wiping off his mouth. “Friends!? You would consider a worthless piece of shit like Russia your friend? Oh mein Gott, you make me laugh West.”

He continued to laugh, coughing, outdoing himself. I could feel the sickness rise in my stomach.

He smacked his palm on the table, looking over at East who had now turned his gaze to me with furrowed brows.

Vaters smile quickly faded, his eyes stern. “You will throw those letters in the fireplace after dinner. I won’t hear about this anymore, understood?”  
I would never understand him. I nodded, setting my napkin down on my plate before excusing myself to bed.

I held the letters in my hand, tracing my finger over the writing. Where was Russia? Was he happy? Was he better off than I was? Did he know what had happened to my country? My mind, lost in a dead-like state of reverie. I wanted to see him again, to sit by the tree outside, watching him as he tries to climb up the branches. He never once reached the top, but he swore to me that he would plant a tree for us and learn to climb to the very top. We would play for hours, and he was so lovely, yet somehow he had managed to slip away.

A knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts. East stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He always seemed unapproachable, yet his mind was wide, full of everlasting thoughts, so indescribable as if you could never contain or organize them. I knew my brother too well, inside he was a coward, following others footsteps in fear that if he made his own, he would fall. I wish he didn't look up to Vater so much, I wanted to hear his every thought instead of the ones Vater pushed onto him.

“I thought Vater told you to throw those away. You should listen to him y’know. For your own good.”

I looked down to the small stack of envelopes in my hands, “I was just thinking of giving them to him. I wasn’t going to actually do it..”

East let out a breathless laugh. “I would give you a penny for your thoughts West. You never catch onto these things. Your mind eludes me.”

I weakly smiled, keeping my head down. I walked past East, making my way downstairs.

East stood next to me, watching as each letter caught flame, burning down into nothing but pathetic ashes. I was so close to being with Russia again, yet so far.

“He wasn’t going to get them anyways, don’t look so sad”

I turned around, looking at his soft gray eyes, “and what’s that supposed to mean?”

East only shrugged, beginning to grow uncomfortable. “Do you really think they just let the Germans and Russians communicate like that?” rhetorically, as if it was obvious, “there’s no way they would let anything get through.”

I stuttered for a moment, “excuse me?”

“They’re going to invade Russia.”

I froze, his monotone words came so unnaturally, robotic like.

“Are they going to hurt him?” I asked, the sickness rising again, even worse than before.

East snorted, “are you brainless? Invading isn’t exactly the nicest thing you could do to a country.”

I grew angry, the feeling strangling every thought of common sense out of me, “You-.. You knew about this?”

He sighed stepping forward, pushing my shoulder, “of course I did. You really haven’t been listening to Vater, have you? Pay attention to someone else for once in your goddamn life. Unlike you, I’m going to help us win the war.”

I grit my teeth. I wanted the hatred and anger I felt to strangle Vater instead of me. I turned around, swallowing down the guilt I had felt rising and heading upstairs.

I threw myself onto the bathroom floor, emptying my guts into the toilet. I felt hot tears prick my eyes. If Russia got hurt, it would be the one to blame.

“Bastard.”


	3. Red Lit Cigarette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Won't you shake a poor sinners hand?"

Russia POV

I woke from a shallow sleep, disoriented. The faint voices below still remained. A sudden laughter erupted. I looked around the room, trying to make sense of my surroundings. How long have they been here? I didn’t want to move, I was so tired. I wrapped the sheets over my head and pressed my face into the pillow.

I tossed and turned, sighing in defeat gently. Grabbing the blanket, I stood up and wrapped it around my shoulders. I could be quiet, very quiet.

I opened my door, peering out into the dim hallway. The tall windows were covered in an icy form, beautiful under the glare of the moon’s light. The temperatures outside grew cold as winter crept near, but the fire downstairs crackling and glowing kept it warm inside, throwing shadows across the walls of our home.

I made my way to the staircase, letting myself rest at the top. I could hear their voices growing much clearer.

“I can provide troops and aid. Your children will be safe, your country will be safe. Don’t you want that? Then!- Then, we can divide Europe! All I ask in retur-”

Papa began to yell, scolding the other man like he would to me or my siblings.

“No, no! I would not lie to you, Soviet! All I want is to see you and your family happy! Is that so wrong?”

I heard their voices begin to quiet down as my body settled into the cold wooden floor. I picked at the chipping wood, giving myself splinters in the process. Papa stood up and walked past the staircase, his hand placed on a man's back, a cigarette between the fingers of his other. I quickly sat up, hiding in the shadows, cast by the shade of the staircase as they made their way to the front door. My hands couldn’t help but shake, my breath growing shallow.

“I will help you along the way. I can show you powers you can’t even imagine! This will be good for the both of us, how does that sound, Soviet?”

Papa gave an unsure look, blowing smoke through his nose.

“Listen, I know you don’t trust me-”

The laugh that escaped papa’s mouth was dripping with falsity, he sneered, “Of course I don’t. What have you ever done for me?”

The smaller man cowered, his hands clasped together as he shivered like a small dog, begging for scraps.

“I know, but just give this a chance, I just want to help you! This will be good for you.”

I watched the particularly short man grin wide, sharp teeth showing through. Papa ran a hand through his hair, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Papa clearly knew this was off, he knew he was being pathetically coerced by this man, but his furrowed brows softed.

“What will you do once Poland is split?”

“Go for more,” the shorter man smirked. “I’m sure you’ll be wanting your fair share? What’ll it be, Soviet? Do we have ourselves a deal?” He put out his hand, inviting papa to shake it.

I stopped breathing.

What did he want with Poland? Did West know about this? I sat farther back against the railings of the staircase, trying to keep myself hidden.

“You won’t use military force against me. You’ll help me with the invasion, then you’ll give me half?” Papa said, eyeing Reich’s hand with disdain.

“Yes, Soviet, absolutely, anything you want. Deal?”

Papa took a final drag, the glowing end of the cigarette burning a light red, illuminating his face. He let it fall to the floor, stepping on it with his boot. He looked down at Reich’s outstretched hand.

“Deal.”

The other man smiled widely as they shook hands, his predatory teeth sending a shiver down my spine.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you,” the shorter man stated, lying through his teeth. “Shall we have another drink?”

“Get out of my house Reich.”

I swallowed hard, watching Reich put his hands up with shrugged shoulders. His eyes widened and he smiled. “Well you’re getting cranky, aren’t you? Must be old age.”

Papa sighed hard with clenched fists, gritting his teeth, his usual furrowed brow returning. He opened the door and handed Reich his black coat and hat.

I wrapped my arms around myself, letting out the breath I didn’t even know I was holding. What had we just gotten ourselves into? Papa had always told me the horrible things Reich said, and now they were working together?

I listened carefully for any sign of conversation. All I could hear was papa cursing himself for trusting the infamous Reich. I leaned farther out of the shadows and craned my neck to see my father. I felt my shoulders tense up as I swiped a line of dust off the floor and sneezed. I begged that he hadn’t heard, but through the darkness I could see that I was making eye contact. My father stood there, stunned.

His eyes held a particular look. I was always able to read my fathers face, but this time it was too evident what he was thinking.

Russia, what’s wrong with you!?  
I’m tired, Russia...  
  


But most importantly,

I’m scared, Russia...


	4. Foggy Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But this time, I mean it. I'll let you know just how much you mean to me."

West Germany POV

  
“East.”  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  


“East!”

“Oh! Bruder! what are you doing on the floor?”

I rubbed my temples before taking my brother's hand, allowing him to pull me up. I had been shoved around all morning by an abundance of people rushing in and out of our home.

News of the war broke quickly. I suspected this would happen, it was evident that the world was still in shambles.

“Where’s Vater?” I asked, my voice hoarse.

“Don’t worry about that, he just had business to attend to. Why don’t you come outside with me?”

I nodded, my eyes frantically scanning the room for Vater.

I followed East out of the house, through the garden and down the pathway which had now grown a copious amount of weeds, before heading towards a clearing in the woods.

A stream of water swirled and meandered across a bed of rocks and fallen branches. It smelled of wet earth. I let it enrapture me, filling my head with soft, hazy memories. The water was scintillating, golden brilliant light amongst the stream as if it were broken glass.

However, its golden color didn’t fool me, that water was freezing. Unfortunately, I had learned this after a game of tag with Russia went too far. My foot slipped and I was pulled under. Russia came jumping in after me, dragging me onto a bed of grass. We laid barefoot, our clothes soaked through, looking up at the dim sky, its purple and periwinkle colors blended together.

“Are you alright?” East asked softly, pulling my hand to sit down.

“Hmm? I’m fine, why do you ask?” I sighed, a cloud of fog slipping past my lips. I laid my head down, leaving my fingers intertwined across my belly.

“You seem-.. worried. You know you can talk to me?” he smiled, supporting himself on his elbows. I looked up at him, cocking my brow.

I smiled weakly, “I’m okay, I just need to unwind.” I breathlessly spoke, warm fog drifting into the air.

* * *

  
Vater paced the house, I grew dizzy as I watched him walk back and forth in front of me. He spoke to himself, a wild look in his eyes as he rubbed the stubble on his chin. He was deep in thought, every so often he would murmur a few indecipherable words under his breath.

“So! France and Britain have apparently declared war on me. Do you two understand what this means for us?”

I shrugged as I looked over at East who was confidently nodding. My shoulders tensed before I slowly nodded along with him, though I knew nothing.

“It means,” he spoke, glancing over at me, “more territory! More land for us! Isn’t this just great?” he grinned, putting his hands up.

“That-.. That is great! Isn’t it West?” East smiled, his hands in fists. I swore I could see stars in his eyes.

I raised my brow, looking back and forth at my father and brother. “How can you be so sure you will win?”

My father laughed, his hand on his stomach. I sunk into the couch cushions, hoping to disappear within them. I feared something was off.

“Why, we are Germany of course! We will never lose to anyone! Never-.. again.” he laughed, his voice growling cold. I smiled up at him. I wanted to trust him, but his attitude only radiated the one of a coward.


	5. Pain With Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis. It’s just a price I pay.“

West Germany

The room was fragrant and cozy. I rested my head against the wall as I lazily flicked through the book I had found within a strangely rumpled shelf.

I had to admit — the silence was unsettling. It made me feel on edge, causing the hairs to rise on my arms at the slightest sound.

“Oka-.. Alright, alright! I‘m telling him!“

East came bursting in through the door, a wide smile on his face.

“Don’t you knock?“ I sighed, closing the book loudly.

East thought for a moment, rolling his eyes. “Vater says we’re moving.“

I stuttered for a moment, “Wha-? Where?“

“Poland. He thinks you’ll like it better there too.“

I furrowed my brows, sitting up on the edge of the bed. What did we need to go to Poland for? Weren’t we happy enough here?

“I.. I don’t want to move.“

East stood up straighter, stepping towards me. “I‘m not asking you if you want to go, i’m telling you. Vater made up his mind.“

He crouched down, pulling my suitcase from beneath my bed. My eyes widened as I jumped up from the bed.

“What do you mean? You’re okay with this?“

“Of course I am,“ said East. “It’s just safer there.“

“What? What’s wrong with staying here? No ones hurting us.“ I asked, gripping the bed stand.

”Well,“ East said, biting his lip. “There’s always risks. You never know with the current situation.“

”If there was a serious threat I think I would know,“ I stated, crossing my arms.

”Maybe.. you’ll be okay, West. I’ll be there with you.“

”Okay, well, if someone does try to hurt us are we just going to keep moving? Or do we just plan to die in Poland?“

East pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

”Sorry, sorry. I‘m just stressed.“

”West.“

”But do we really have to-?“

”West!“

”Fine! Fine, I’ll pack, forget I said anything about this.“

I stood up, pulling open the dresser too harshly. East watched as I threw a pile into the suitcase. 

”It’ll be okay, I won’t leave your side, alright? We can do this together.“ East said, his hand gently holding my arm.

I sighed softly, patting his hand before gently swatting it away.

”What do you plan to do once we reach Poland?“

”Help Vater,“ East said too quickly. ”I suppose he will need it.“

”What? Why? What does he need you to do?“ I asked.

East looked nervous, then his eyes darted around the room before landing on mine. He had that same nervous look he used to wear when Vater would yell at him.

”He wants to cast out the subhumans,“ said East.

What?

”The su-? What are you talking about?“

I knew I was asking pointless questions. I knew Vater would do this. 

”I know you don’t understand,“ said East, ”and I don’t expect you to, but we need this.“

”Since when do you agree with Vater? I thought you were going to be ‚by my side‘?“ I said, throwing a small pile of clothes into the leather suitcase.

”I’m tired of being the weak one.“

”Wha-? East, what are you talking about?“ I said, forcing a smile before setting down the belongings in my arms.

”I want to do something that matters! I don’t want people to see me as useless anymore.“ He said, folding his arms and swallowing hard.

My eyes went wide. I ran my hand through my hair. The laugh that escaped my mouth felt too forced.

”You’re kidding.“ I breathed.

”I’m not!“ he retaliated.

”Yes, you are. Why do you think this way of yourself?“ I asked.

”I-.. I don’t know!“ he sputtered.

I looked him up and down, surprised by his defensiveness. Since when did he feel this way?

”Alright,“ I spoke slowly, ”calm down. Why didn’t you tell me this?“

He shrugged, his brows forced into an angry position.

”What are you trying to prove?“ I asked quietly.

East inhaled, ”I just want to show that I can be better. Surely you would understand?“

I did not. I clicked the suitcase shut as I packed the last few essential items I would need into it.

East’s uncomfortable guilt that peeked through his words only made the atmosphere more troubling than it needed to be. I frowned, feeling guilty for how my brother felt.

”So, you want to be better? How exactly do you plan on doing that? Following a regime built on hate and violence? I thought you were smarter than that.“

East cleared his throat. 

”It could work, West. Just give it ti-“

”How. Tell me how you think this could work.“

East shrunk away, his jaw set, ”with a world full of good people-“

I knew it. 

”You’re an idiot, East.“

”Ah.. What?“

”Do you believe the shit he says?“

East tensed, ”It’s not.. It’s true.“

”Unless he’s lying to you.“ I said.

East eyes widened for a moment, before he squinted, gritting his teeth. 

”No!“ he yelled. ”He wouldn’t- He wouldn’t lie!“

”Yes he would! That’s what he does!!“

East threw his hands up.

”Fine! Is that what you want me to do? Tell you I’m an idiot for listening to my own father? What’s next, you want me to disavow him?“ 

”Why do you trust him?“

”I- I have to! I need this!“

”No you don’t!“

”West, please!“ he cried. ”Just let me do this!“

”No! No, shut up!“ I yelled. I was tired of this.

East’s face flushed as he tensed, his hands in fists.

”You’re just being ignorant. You don’t listen to anyone but yourself! Why can’t you support me!? Im doing this for us!!“ East was practically sobbing at this point, I felt a pang of guilt, but I wasn’t done yet.

”You know-“ I started, annoyed that he still didn’t get it, ”you really are all the worst parts of me.“

East stopped, the tears gently falling as his sobbing ceased.

”You-“ he stuttered.

”You act so much like him.“

East left the room, slamming the door behind him.

A long forgotten feeling rose in my chest. A memory, one I had wished I kept hidden. I had begun to treat East how my father had treated me.

***


	6. READ PLEASE !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comment PLS

im debating on whether or not to continue this. does anyone actually want me to keep writing this? i don’t need 5000 people to say yes, but if one person says yes i will absolutely finish it lol. just comment if you want me to :)


	7. Do I Have The Right?

Russia POV

My fingers slid along the condensation of the glass before regaining their gripth. My fathers gaze felt as if strong hands were digging into my soul.

“I hardly feel as if this is necessary.”

“And I feel as if my own son spying on me is unnecessary. I must admit, I’m impressed! How did you manage to stay quiet for so long?”

“Don’t patronize me,” I grumbled as I heard him laugh.

He smiled, one of disdain as he stood up. I watched as his body swayed, he filled my glass with more of the bitter liquid. I fidgeted with my sleeve, shallow breaths escaping my mouth. How long have I been down here? I tapped my foot impatiently.

Glancing over towards the stairs, my glass heavy in my hands, I gagged. The taste lingering in my mouth burned.

The whole atmosphere confused me, my father shaking his head at the table, my whole body locked up as I drifted my gaze around the room. The damaged walls, concealed in a wallpaper that I always found quite ugly, the wooden floors, worn smooth by the tread of many generations, covered with a thick rug. The chipping kitchen table I sat near, two glasses now placed atop. The kitchen had an old fridge, full of cheap alcohol and mostly non perishable food items, while the pantries were nearly empty.

My father was back to his slurred blabbering before I got a chance to collect my thoughts. I wiped a small bead of sweat from my forehead.

“So… I’ve been thinking of something,” he asked, peering towards me, his elbow rested on the table and his hand covered his mouth and nose.

“Yes?” I asked hesitantly, blinking slowly, my head threatening to fall on the tabletop. 

He coughed, taking another sip of the vodka. “It’s about time you start serving the Motherland. You’re 16 now, I say you’re ready, yes?”

My shoulders sank. There was so much more I wanted. I wanted to go to school, I wanted this war to be over, I wanted to see Germany. I want to do something meaningful with my life. Now it felt like all the moments I took for granted had come back to me, taunting me with this moment. I pulled my glass towards me, drinking the remains and turning the glass over.

“Дa.” (Yes)

My father would send me to die, yet I was not given the right of choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support <3


End file.
